


All My Friends Are Enemies

by roliver4



Series: The Skate Park Chronicles [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Clexa, F/F, Punk high schoolers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roliver4/pseuds/roliver4
Summary: private school outcast Clarke Griffin writes a letter to herself before the big revolution... except she has no clue what she's doing...but does she ever?





	All My Friends Are Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> So for this entire series, I decided to do 3 specific things.  
> 1) I picked the first random writing prompt that was given to me and wrote about that or encorporated it somehow into the text.   
> 2) I was only allowed to write each section in one sitting.  
> 3) I was only allowed to listen to 1 album while writing the section and I challenged myself to finish each section before the end of that album. Sometimes I acomplished my goal. Sometimes I didn't.
> 
> This has made the experience interesting and slow moving, but has given me a lot of new challenges to overcome and made me think critically about my writing. It's helped a lot in developing my thought processes....
> 
> But that being said... I HATED THIS PROMPT.
> 
> I hated the prompt. I hated the album. I hated this section. I'm really not a fan of Say Anything and it made it really hard to focus on what I was doing and I had very little guiding motivation in this one. 
> 
> I honestly thought about not doing it and generating a new prompt and album, but in order to stay true to myself and to stay true to my purpose of the project, I tried it anyway.
> 
> Tried...
> 
> random prompt "Write a letter to your younger self." 
> 
> Written to ALL MY FRIENDS ARE ENEMIES by Say Anything
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas that you'd like to see, shoot them my way!
> 
> Also, if you have any pop-punk or punk-rock albums you'd like for me to listen to, let me know!
> 
> add me on tumblr. I blog things clexa, fall, gay, and cats! ROLIVER901.tumblr.com
> 
> i follow back!

Dear Clarke Griffin,

 

It’s weird to be writing this right now. I mean, I’m writing to myself, but I’m really not. I don’t know if I’m writing to future me or past me?

 

Hell, maybe I’m writing to present me to tell you that this is a really stupid fucking idea. You know nothing about turf wars. You know nothing about Azgeda. You have never even met this Ontari bitch that Lexa hates so much. Hell, you know nothing about this world that you’ve stepped into, but that hasn’t stopped you from falling head-over-fucking-heels for this girl.

It’s something about her eyes—those damn eyes. The kind of green that fights its way through the blankets of white to remind you in the middle of the winter, when nothing else seems possible, when the cold seems never ending, when the darkness is closing in, that spring is still coming if you just hold out a little longer. Those eyes colored like the seaweed on the shoreline that you were quickly drowning in.

Fuck, you’re not good at poetry—not like Lexa is. No, the way that she commands language when it’s just you and her in a room. Shit, she could lead armies to war and no one would question her. She could make you fight for her like no one else and you wouldn’t even bat an eye. She could use all those words and all that knowledge for evil, but somehow, despite everything she’s seen and everything she’s experienced, she still finds reason to act justly. She still finds reason to love mercy. She still finds reason to walk humbly. Despite everything, she still finds hope and she has led you to believe that it really exists inside of you. Something about this woman has you completely enthralled and you can’t do anything to stop it.

But Clarke, you’re about to do something really stupid. You’re about to start a war that you don’t know that you can finish. And when you finish this letter to yourself, you’re going to leave your room, leaving a couple of empty drawers and another letter addressed to your mother explaining to her that you don’t belong in this world. It’s going to sound like your suicide note—and in a way, it kind of is. But you’re not ending your life. Instead, you’re burning down this silicone kingdom that has been built for you and building another of your own creation. Building a nation with TriKru.

Clarke, you’re 16. You’re really not made to shoulder the weight of the world. You’re supposed to fuck up. You’re supposed to stumble. You’re supposed to fall. And in the end, you’re supposed to rise from the ashes. I guess that’s what this is. So as you approach the bottom of the page here, it’s time to go change. Lexa gave you everything that you need—Black cargo pants, a black tank top, the black beanie. Remember your Chucks—you’re going to have to run after you break into Ontari’s house. You’re going to have to run to where Lincoln left the bikes.

And from there, you’ll be running.

But from there, you’ll be a part of the story. You’ll be a part of the revolution.

I guess that’s what this is.

I guess this is a revolution.

 

If this letter is to younger me, I hope you’ll realize how much you love her before I did. You see, she’s fucking perfect. Everything about her is perfect. And I hope you know, little child version of Clarke Griffin, you’re going to find everything that you ever hoped for—and It’ll be completely different than you ever expected. Don’t let Wells call you a fag in the 3rd grade. Kick him in the balls. But don’t let anyone teach you that what you’re feeling is wrong either. Embrace it. It’ll save me a lot of drama one day. It’ll save me a lot of questions.

 

If this letter is to future me…. I’m sorry. I’m not sure what for, but I’m sure there’s something. Also, if Lexa is no longer in your life, call her and apologize. I don’t know what you did… what I did… but you better fucking fix it before I get there.

 

So here we go. I don’t know when you’ll read this again, but know…

You’re doing this for her.

It was all for her.

 

~~Clarke Griffin~~


End file.
